It is known to provide seat pads in cycling pants for padding the seat surface. Such pads are sewn in in the region of the crotch of the cycling pants. Due to the sewing, tensions may arise in the region of the seam which strongly stress the mostly thin cloth of the cycling pants. Further, since the cycling pants are stiffened in the region of the seat pad by the connection of the seat pad with the cycling pants, the cycling pants mostly consisting of a stretch material are no longer elastic in that region. Thus, the seat pad cannot move relative to the pants. This, in turn, may lead to tensions in the pants' material. Such tensions may lead to tears or damage to the pants. Such cycling pants are described, for example, in EP 0 776 615.
It is the object of the invention to provide a seat element for cycling pants by means of which the occurrence of tears is avoided.